


Le plus grand fan de Jonathan

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s04e17 Superstar, Geeks, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren et Andrew, dans l'univers où Jonathan est une star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus grand fan de Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Whedon. Ecrit pour le thème "Superstar" de 30-baisers.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est enfin sorti !" s'exclama Andrew, pour la soixante-quatrième fois depuis qu'ils attendaient dans la petite salle de cinéma. Une puissance de deux, nota mentalement Warren. Aurait-il le temps d'aller jusqu'à cent-vingt-huit avant le générique ?

Il devait avouer qu'il était lui-même plutôt excité. Andrew avait obtenu ces places pour l'avant-première de Matrix en tant que président et fondateur du fan-club de Jonathan, et lui en tant que petit ami du président et fondateur du fanclub de Jonathan ; et le film, d'après les bandes-annonces qu'il avait vues, promettait d'être révolutionnaire, avec des effets spéciaux terribles, des combats dignes de films d'arts martiaux, des mondes virtuels, et puis Jonathan. Hum.

En fait, lui aussi trouvait Jonathan tout à fait attirant. Quand il était plus jeune, il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour - il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver un mec attirant en général - mais le fait était là. Et après tout, ça ne faisait pas de mal de s'ouvrir l'esprit !

De toute façon, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter que chaque centimètre carré de la chambre d'Andrew soit couvert de posters ou autres goodies sur Jonathan, incluant un calendrier en maillot de bain. Ou qu'il soit le sujet de quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de ses conversations. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

"Et tu sais que je vais avoir un bref entretien privé avec lui pour lui dire ce que j'ai pensé du film ?" continua Andrew, une lueur exaltée dans le regard. "A chaque fois que je le rencontre, j'ai le sentiment d'être vraiment quelqu'un d'important... j'espère que je ne vais pas bafouiller ou faire une bêtise ! Oh, et puis s'il pouvait me serrer la main, comme la dernière fois ! Ca m'a donné des frissons !"

"Hey, tu es _mon_ petit ami !" s'exclama Warren. Il embrassa Andrew avec enthousiasme, pour lui rappeler ce fait - et aussi un peu pour qu'il se taise. Il se sentait un peu jaloux. Des deux.

"Je sais bien..." répondit Andrew après le baiser, les joues rouges, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres, avant de préciser avec fierté : "Je suis juste aussi le plus grand fan de Jonathan qui ait jamais existé." Warren n'aurait jamais contesté une telle évidence.

Il était même, parfois, amené à admettre que c'était effectivement un sujet de fierté tout à fait légitime.


End file.
